


The Wrong Target

by Tber



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Genital Torture, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Psychological Torture, Sexual Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tber/pseuds/Tber
Summary: Jace Herondale was a very successful lawyer. He handpicked his clients and cases, always choosing the most profitable ones, even if they were difficult.He was hard working, good looking, well mannered and polite.But he had a dark secret.His hobby was disguising himself, going to dubious bars way past 1 am, choose a girl, putting a drug on her drink without her noticing, pretending to help her grab a taxi, taking her to his hidden house and ...At least, until one fatidic night when he was the one on the wrong side of the drugged drink...





	1. Night 1

One more night, one more target. That's what I thought that night, as soon as I left the cab.

With that goal on my mind, I went to another bad reputation bar. This one was hard to find, I had to do a lot of research.

As soon as I entered the bar, I did a quick look around and I saw a beautiful woman with red hair, seated in a corner of the bar.

She seemed out of place, more beautiful than any of the woman there.

She had a cocktail in front of her, almost finished. When I was approaching her, she took another long sip and finished it. She was looking at the empty glass and looking back at the bottles on the bar, like if she was choosing.

My chance appeared, just like that.

 

"Hello. Mind if I join you?".

 

My usual polite question.

 

"Sure, maybe you can help me choose what to drink".

 

One unusual response. I thought this one was going to be easy, but not this easy! 

Thinking about that now, while I'm laying here in the dark, I should have stopped there and run away.

But no, this stupid me that only thinks with his dick in times like this thought it was his lucky night, so I played along and said:

 

"A pretty girl like you should be drinking a pink raspberry cosmopolitan, obviously".

 

That made her tilt her head sideways, and she said:

 

"For a colorful drink, I rather drink absinthe, if you join me"

 

Jackpot!  That was my lucky night! Stupid... It was better if I ran out of there, but no...

 

"Sure! Bartender! Two shots of absinthe".

 

And another alarm that should have warned me, the woman said to the bartender:

 

"No, make it three shots and a slice of lime for each of us".

 

Perfect! I almost jumped with lust. As soon as I poured my drug inside of those, she would pass out, I would take her to my safe apartment and I would pound that ass of her while squishing her tits! And what big and round ones, she had!

I played the cool guy.

 

"Oh, an adventurer! Nice! What's your name, you beautiful woman?"

 

She just smiled, while saying:

 

"I'm Claire. Claire Fairchild. And you aren't so bad either. Care to tell me your name?"

 

As usual, I used my fake name.

 

"I'm Alex Curtis".

 

But she frowned her eyebrows by hearing that and told me:

 

"You don't look like an Alex. Maybe a Joseph or a Paul".

 

And the stupid me instead of finding that suspicious, laughed!

The bartender came with our drinks, and I was already reaching for the hidden small bottle that I had in my pocket while looking for an excuse to distract her so that she didn't see me pouring it inside her drink. As soon as the bartender left, she said:

 

"I don't know if you noticed, but on your right, there's a woman that's totally inviting you to join her".

 

And the stupid-head-of-a-dick of me looked!

What I saw, was truly amazing. There was one beautiful brunette woman seated at a couch, with her legs widely spread and another girl was on the floor on her knees, licking the brunette woman's pussy. This was happening while two guys were seated at each side of the brunette, kissing her and occasionally, kissing each other. And that woman was staring at me, smiling seductively!

I had a hard on, all my body wanted to join that party. Thinking back, I think it was when Claire poured something on my shots of absinthe.

When I turned to face Claire again, she was smiling at me and she quickly gulped down her three shots and bit on the slice of lime, making a funny face.

I followed her. After what I saw, I needed to drink something strong. Biting the slice of lime was the last thing that I remember. After that, everything is a blur.

I don't know how long I've been here in the dark.


	2. Night 2

I know that I'm lying on top of something that feels like a bed, facing up and I have my arms and feet tied up, and widely spread. I can feel something inside my ass, and it's stuck really deep because if I squeeze my butt I can feel it inside of me.

Strangely, I feel something around my neck with two pointy things, pressing. It's a collar, of some sort?

How much time has passed? It's still night or its already day? I can't see anything, around me! That's the scariest part, the dark with no sound what so ever. I'm alive or not?

 

...

 

I think I've passed out again. Still dark and still, no sound.

 

_click! screech..._

 

"Ouch! My eyes!"

 

Too much light coming from an open door. I blinked, trying to get used to the sudden clarity inside the room. I noticed that there was a light bulb on the ceiling. I looked at my arms and legs. Like I thought, I'm well restrained to a bed, completely naked.

The room walls and ceiling were covered by a thick foam, as I have on my secret hideout, to make it sound-proof.

I looked at my front and what I saw, almost made me faint again. There was a woman looking at me. Dressed in a complete body suit made of leather. There was some kind of dark lens covering her eyes, while her head and face were covered by a leather hood. The suit had an opening around her mouth, and I could see a mouth with bright red lipstick. Looking down, she also had two openings around her perfectly round breasts, with the nipples looking hard as rocks.  

She seemed very aroused when she smiled at me. I could also see that there was an opening to her triangle-shaved pussy.When she turned back to close the door again, I could see an opening in her suit, around her ass.

Well, it can't be that bad, if I'm naked and a woman is in here with me, was what I thought. Stupid!!

She came close to me and she opened a wallet that she had on her hands. She was also holding a black notebook and a pen. She opened the wallet and she showed to me my very own ATM card. She held the notebook, opened, grabbed the pen and she looked at me while tilting her head sideways. She showed to me what was written.

 

"ATM code?"

 

I just said:

 

"Yeah, right, like if I was going to tell you!"

 

She smiled, turned a page and it said:

 

"House safe combination?”.  

 

I remained silent. She turned another page.

 

"Office safe combination?"

 

 I laughed. Stupid!!

She smiled again and turned another page.

 

"Caiman Island account number and access code?"

 

I stopped laughing.

 

"What? How do you know about that?"

 

She smiled, returned to the first page and tilted again her head, waiting.

I screamed, angry.

 

 "Better if you seat down, while you wait for my answers."

 

Stupid!!

She licked her upper lip, and with her left hand, she pinched one of her nipples while looking at me. I became silent.

She turned around slowly, and she walked to a desk near one of the walls. I saw also a chair and a big closet nearby.

She grabbed two rectangular objects. One round and one square. She pressed on a button on the round one and I immediately felt a vibration touching my prostate. So that what it was! I had a vibrator on my ass! She then started to turn a small knob on that remote, and the vibration increased to an amazing level. I was starting to feel good, and I moaned.

 

"mmmhhh...".

 

Hearing that, she turned it off. I looked at her, questioning.

She then quickly pressed on the square thing. I felt an electric shock on my neck! It was so strong and painful, that I screamed like crazy.

 

"Aaaaahhhhhh!!!".

 

The pain suddenly stopped. When I looked at her, she was pinching one of her nipples again. So I asked her:

 

"What was that for?"

 

She smiled, went to the desk and returned again with the notebook. I yelled, angry:

 

"No, I'm not telling",

 

She did the same thing, liked her lips and pinched her nipples and she placed again the notebook on the desk.

She looked at me and went to the closet. She stood there for a while, searching for something. When she turned to face me, she had a bottle on one hand with some sort of liquid or gel and a leather whip strap with a bunch of straps attached on the other hand.

She had also a towel. She placed the towel and the bottle on top of the table.

She then approached me, gently passing the whip straps along my legs, my crotch, and my chest. And then, the hell went loose.

She started to whip so hard my chest, my stomach, and my legs, that I almost pissed myself in pain!

While I was still screaming, she went to the table, put down the whip and took the bottle. She then poured the gel on my red marks, left behind by all the whipping and she started to use her hands to massage me and to spread it. It was some sort of anesthesia, I felt relieved and refreshed. She was a very good massagist! And when she bitted gently my balls and started to give me an amazing blow job, I moaned again.

Hearing that, she stopped. She went to the desk and she returned with the round remote. She started again with the blow job, and when she turned on the vibrator on my ass, I went literally to the moon! When I said:

 

 "I'm almost there..."

 

She stopped the blowjob and the vibrator. She got up and zapped my neck again with the other remote, making me scream. She zapped me again, and again, and again. When I was almost fainting, she slapped me, to wake me up.

I was still blinking my eyes, when I saw her standing next to me, with the notebook on her hands. I screamed at her:

 

"Forget it, you crazy bitch!".

 

After that, I lost track of the number of times as she repeated that routine. First, vibrator. After, neck zap. Notebook again. I refuse. More whip, followed by anesthesia gel and massage, blow job and vibrator. More zapping. Notebook again. Never once, she let me come. I was almost going crazy.

Finally, she stopped. She cleaned her hands with the towel, placed again in the closet the whip, the gel, and the towel.

She opened the door, looked at me for some seconds while pinching her both nipples and she turned off the light. When she closed the door, I was again in complete darkness.

I lost track of time and I think I've slept, completely beaten.

 

…


	3. Night 3

I don't know how long I was out. I woke up with the sound of the door being unlocked.

When the lights were turned on, there she was again, with the same leather body suit. But this time, she was holding a food tray.

She approached me, fixed my pillow and helped raise my head a bit. She gave me water from a straw. She gently feeds me, while caressing my face from time to time.

When I finished the plate, she let me drink again. She placed the tray on the table and she approached me again. She confirmed the restrains in my arms and ankles.

She then smiled and started to kiss me. A gentle and long kiss, with some tongue and lips biting.

She then let go of me and went to the desk. She showed me the notebook again. And I refused, again. Stupid!!

I guess she knew that I wasn't going to be that easy.

She smiled and then she went for the closet. She took from there some things and approached me again. When I looked at what she had, I froze. I tried to fight back but she zapped me again and again.

Next, I had a gag ball in my mouth. She then placed a rubber vibrating pussy on my dick. As soon as she turned on the vibrator in my ass, I moaned.

 

"mmmhmmmm!".

 

And I got a hard-on. I started to feel the rubber pussy vibrating also, but the vibrating was not only around my dick, but it was also stronger at the tip, where I was more sensitive.

I lost control. When I looked at her, she seated at the chair, spreading her legs and she started to caress her pussy. Gentle at first, but as soon as she increased the strength of my vibrators, she was also sticking her fingers faster and faster inside her beautifully shaved pussy, while looking at me.

We came almost at the same time. I guess I was the first. No wonder, I had more stimulus than her. But she didn't stop fucking herself with her fingers. And she didn't turn off my vibrators. I lost track of time and also, the number of orgasms I had. I tried to tell her to stop, but with the gag ball, I could only twist my body and try to free myself. My balls were hurting like hell, I was feeling them burning! That only made her increase, even more, the speed and strength of my vibrators.

I passed out. It was too much, even for me.

 

…

 

I don't know how much time I slept. When I woke up, she was seated in the chair, looking at me with the notebook on her hands. I yelled at her:

 

"I will never tell you anything, you stupid, crazy bitch! As soon as I get myself lose, I will fuck you until your eyes pop out and then I'm going to kill you, really slowly."

 

She threw the notebook to the desk, judging by the wrinkles on her lips, she was angry.

She quickly went to the closet, when she returned and I saw what she brought, I screamed:

 

"Wait, please, let me go!"

 

She had a huge hunting knife. She came next to me, and with a quick movement, she grabbed my dick and put against it the knife, while looking at me. I screamed my lungs out.

 

"Wait, I didn't mean that! I just want to go home! Wait!!".

 

She let go my dick, and slowly put the tip of the knife on my belly button, while shaking her finger, like saying that I shouldn't threaten her. I understood immediately. I was being trained. Bad choices from me were equal to punishments. That time I was lucky.

She got up slowly while looking at me and she placed the knife in the closet. She then went to the table and she showed me again the notebook. I said:

 

"Sorry, but I won't tell you".

 

She put down the notebook and she grabbed another thing from there.

I was zapped again. I screamed a lot, that thing hurts so much! She continued to zap me, over and over. I don't know for how long, but from time to time, she went for the collar around my neck and changed its position, so I could feel the pain in different positions.

She zapped me for what it seemed, hours and hours. I finally broke and told her everything. My ATM code, my safe boxes combination, my bank account on the caiman islands, everything.

After she writes down everything, she kissed me gently and gave me a small bit in my lower lip.

I'm all alone in the dark again. I don't know who she is or why she's doing all this.

At least when I was on that side, the women were passed out, so they were never so afraid as I was.

I slept, feeling so tired.

 

...


	4. Night 4

The sound of the door being unlocked woke me up. When the light on the ceiling was turned on, I saw her. The same bodysuit, but this time, she wasn't wearing the hood, so I could see her long red hair.

 

"Claire! What's the meaning of all this?"

 

I yelled at her. I was suspicious, but now I was sure. She smiled at me, a beautiful and gentle smile while saying:

 

"Since you were such a good boy and told me everything, I was able to get a lot of money from you. So, I'm going to treat you. But next time that you call up my name, you're going to regret it. You must call me Master, always. And only speak when I let you."

 

I was so surprised, that I yelled:

 

"What? Master? Are you crazy? What's the meaning of all this?"

 

She quickly went to the desk and grabbed the square remote, while looking at me very angry.

 

"I don't like to repeat myself, you stupid Slave!"

 

I shut my mouth real quick.

She approached me and she placed my dick inside a bottleneck of a large bottle. She then went to the left side of the bed and she gave me some slack while warning me:

 

"You can pee like that, but if you try something funny, I'll zap you."

 

I turned over a little. Finally! I was almost peeing myself. When I finished I told her:

 

"I'm done Master, thanks."

 

She approached me and removed the bottle and after I was again well restrained, she went out of the room and returned a little while after with a towel, a trawler, and a bowl. She asked:

 

"Do you want to poop, my dear?"

 

I was so surprised, that for a few seconds I didn't answer.

 

"... No, I'm good...Master...".

 

With a smile, she said:

 

"When you want to, ask me if you can, ok? I'm going to wash you then, you are all sweet and I want to give you a nice reward after that."

 

She approached me and started to gave me a nice sponge bath, cleaning me gently and through. She even took the vibrator from my ass and cleaned it, placing it on the desk. When I was done, I felt the softness of the towel across my body, along with some gentle kisses.

 

"Ready for your reward? Since you were such a good boy, I'll let you make me feel good."

 

Next, I felt a gel being rubbed around my butthole and the same vibrator when in, already turned on. She started kissing my belly button, sticking the tongue in. She then went down and sucked my balls, while caressing my thighs. When I felt her fingernails scratching gently my dick, I didn't care anymore of what was happening to me, from the past hours or days. I had a hard-on.

 

"Good boy, already waiting for me."

 

That's what I heard, right before feeling her tongue caressing the tip. She went all in. I could feel her teeth gently caressing the tip, while her tongue was just sliding up and down. By using her lips around the prepuce, I felt a chill across my spine. When she increased the vibration on my ass, it felt so good!

She stopped and looking at me with her hands stroking my balls and my dick, she said:

 

"See, if you're a good boy, I'll treat you well, if you're not...".

 

I understood immediately what she meant by that.

 

"Now, I'm going to ride you like a dirty horse. Don't you dare to stop or do anything without me ordering you? Understood, you fucking Slave?"

 

"...Yes, I understand..."

 

I said while I looked at those threatening eyes of hers.

She placed on my dick three squeezing rings, one near the balls, one at the middle and a last one right below the prepuce.

She seated on top of me, then lift up a little and while holding my dick with one hand, the other was opening up the lips of her pussy. When she slid down, I could feel the wetness inside of her, gently spreading all over me and I closed my eyes while squeezing my butt. When I looked at her again, I could see that she had the two remotes, one on each hand. I didn't see when she grabbed those, but she placed them on top of the bed, and then she started to ride me. Really ride me, literally. First, she was slow, but then she increased the speed of her jumps for a while, slowing down again. Every time that I started to jump also to thrust her even harder, she slapped me and asked with an angry voice:

 

"Who said that you could move, Slave?"

 

But the away that she squeezed her pussy around my dick every time that she was going up, and relaxing when was going down, it was almost like her pussy didn't want that my dick got out, even a little. With that stimulation and the vibration that I was feeling on my prostate, it was too much for me to handle. So I forgot her warning and thrust her again, a few times. I regretted immediately. She quickly grabbed the square remote and she zapped me. Again, and again, and again. Every time, I screamed my lungs out, and every time, she screamed to me:

 

"Yeah, scream some more, you fucking Slave, scream!"

 

After the zapping stopped, I remained completely still, even with her still fucking me. I thought it was better to warn her that I was almost coming, but she warned me:

 

"Did I said that you could come? Hold it in!"

 

She continued to jump up and down, moaning and pinching her nipples.

I tried my best to hold it. I managed for a couple of minutes, but then I tried to let go of my load, but I couldn't because of the three rings. She didn't stop or slowed down, in fact, she went faster. My dick was hurting of so much rubbing, but I didn't dare to say anything.

I knew when she had her final orgasm because she screamed a lot and stuck her fingers in my chest, making me scream also. But instead of screaming of pleasure like her, I was screaming from the pain!

She was taking deep breaths, and with a satisfied smile on her face. When she got her breath back, she got off me, removed the vibrator from my ass and cleaned it with a towel. She removed the collars from my dick and cleaned the cum that finally got out. Then, she looked at me and said some things that totally broke me, after so much pain and pleasure.

 

"Your dick is not so bad, but you need more training. If you're thinking that you'll be able to escape or I'll just let you go, forget it. I've emptied all your bank accounts and I took everything inside your safes. I had some of my people at your house and at your office, to take everything and sell it. I gave a big bonus to your secretary and I even found her another secretary job. For every purpose, you just gave up and went away. I had one of my slaves using your name to buy a plane ticket to Brasil.".

 

I wasn't expecting that, at all. I was astonished, of course. So, I asked her:

 

"But why are you making this to me? What did I do to you?"

 

She smiled in a weird way and she bit her lips.

 

"Not that I need to explain myself to a low life like you, Slave, but some months ago you drugged and fucked the ass of one of my Slaves, making her low her value because you hurt her. Instead of selling her that week with a huge profit, I had to wait some months until she recovered her injuries. My slaves had a lot of trouble, but when they found you, I ordered them to discover everything about you."

 

That declaration scared me, so I asked:

 

"You're a sex Slave Trader?".

 

She gave me a triumphant look before answering.

 

"Yes, and one of the best in the market. And after I'm done with you, you'll become an amazing sex Slave, able to provide pleasure to your Master, every time that he or she wants, never complaining and always, enjoying it. If I fail, you die and I start to look another low life to train".

 

After saying that, she zapped me again, and again, saying:

 

"You asked me, without calling me Master and I didn't allow you to speak. Either you're slow, or you really like the pain".

 

After saying that, she left and I was again in complete darkness.

 

...


	5. Night 5

After some time, Claire returned, holding a food tray.

She raised my pillow and she gave me water from a straw and she fed me.

When I finished the plate, she smiled at me and gently caressed my face. And she left again.

I think I slept again, I was so tired!

 

...

 

The lights turned on. When I opened my eyes, Claire was looking at me again, dressed in that amazing leather body suit that contrasted with her red loose hair. She had in her hands a towel, a trawler, and a bowl. She put the trawler on top of the chair, grabbed the square remote and she free my left leg. When she went to give me some slack on my arms, I made my move. Stupid!

As soon as I tried to grab the remote from her hands, she zapped me. I tried to endure it and grabbed her wrist when I got punched straight on my right cheek. Without me noticing it, another person was also in the room with us. It was the same brunette that I saw on the bar. She had a knife against my throat and she threatened me:

 

"If you ever try to touch my Master without her saying to, you'll die!".

 

I stopped immediately and released Claire. I noticed that she had also a leather collar on her neck, with a leash attached. Besides that, she was completely naked. Claire was rubbing her wrist while looking at me with a frown on her eyebrows. She seemed angry and she said to the other girl:

 

“Izzy, go get from the closet the small sounding set, the Egar kit. And bring also the gag ball. I don't want to hear this sissy screaming.”

 

The brunette just said:

 

“Yes, Master”.

 

Hearing that, I started to shake. I knew what that was.  The brunette brought the gag ball that I already knew and a small red case. She delivered everything to Claire while keeping her head down. She looked just like a puppy, waiting to be praised! And Claire did it! She gently tapped the brunette's head, while saying:

 

“Good girl!”.

 

The brunette was ecstatic, she was even drooling! I bet that if she had a tail, it would wave!

Claire saw my face, and she just said:

 

“Open wide!”

 

While she was adjusting the bands of the gag ball around my head, she whispered in my left ear:

 

“If you behave, maybe I'll let you play with her later. You'd like that, wouldn't you?”.

 

As soon as she said that, I looked at the brunette. She had enormous breasts and a completely shaved pussy. She noticed that I was looking at her, so while Claire was caressing my balls, the brunette was smiling at me and she was stroking her own clit, very fast. I couldn't help it, I had a hard-on.

Claire was waiting just for that because as soon as I was at my fullest, she opened the red case and she took from there a bottle with a gel and a very thin metal rod. She put some of the gel on the tip of my dick and she then spread more gel all along that metal rod. She then grabbed my dick and she then started to slowly put the rod inside my urethra. It hurt a little, but not as much as I thought. She then rotated it a little, while making up and down movements with it, very slowly, while saying:

 

“You like that, don't you, you dirty Slave?”

 

 I didn't answer, despite I was starting to feel good, mixed with some pain. I suppose it was because I didn't even moan that she took the rood out and she chooses another one, two sizes larger. She put more gel on the new one and she smiled at me.

 

“Maybe you like a bigger one, no?”.

 

I shook my head, but that only made her laugh and she said while looking at the brunette:

 

 “Lick his balls while I use this”.

 

The brunette just said with an aroused look on her face:

 

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master!”,

 

With that new metal rod inserted in my urethra and the up and down movements, I started to twitch a little. And when the brunette started the licking part, I almost fainted of so much excitement. When I was moaning and drooling like a dog, Claire said:

 

“That's enough, leave him.”

 

The brunette immediately stopped and she said:

 

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master.”

 

Then, while Claire was looking very serious at me, she said:

 

“I don't remember telling you that you could enjoy. As a punishment, I'll leave this inside of you until tomorrow.”

 

She then started to take off the gag ball. As soon as I could talk, I tried to plead to her.

 

“Wait, how can I piss like this?”.

 

I immediately regretted. Claire just slapped me twice, very hard, while saying:

 

“Who told you that you could speak? And you forgot to call me Master!”

 

Next, she zapped me. But this time, it was on my dick. When I looked, I saw a wire connected to the end of the small rod. I screamed like crazy. It hurt so much! I didn't notice when she connected that! Maybe it was the brunette because she was holding the red case while Claire was pressing a button inside of it. I thought I would never be able to use it again! As quick as the pain started, it ended. The brunette placed the case inside the closet and she then followed Claire. The light was turned off, the door closed, and I was once again, alone in the dark.

 

…


	6. Night 6

I woke up, drenched in sweat. I had a nightmare. I tried to open my eyes, and it was still dark all around. It wasn't a dream, after all. My stomach was hurting and it seemed that I wanted to poop. Maybe because I was in here for a couple of days, just eating and drinking and never taking a dump. While I was doing my best to endure it, the door was unlocked. Claire entered, with a towel, a trawler, and a bowl. As soon as she opened the door, I said:

 

“Master, I need to poop.”

 

She just laughed. She placed the trawler on the chair and the rest on top of the table and she said:

 

“Wanting and me allowing it, are two different things. You must put inside that thick head of yours that it's me that chooses when, how and how many times you can do anything. Understand, you fucking Slave?”

 

I just answered:

 

 “Yes, Master”.

 

She then grabbed the remote for my collar and she gave me some slack. I went directly to the chair. I didn't have to push harder, I was almost blowing up. The smell on the room was hideous. I looked around for some toilet paper but I could only see the towel and a clister with a pump. Claire noticed it and said:

 

“Use that to clean your insides. I want you nice and clean for your next session.”

 

I did what she told me and I inserted the clister in my ass and pressed the pump a few times. I felt water gushing in. I had another urge to dump, so I did it. She told me to do it until the water came out clean. After some more pumping, my next dump was crystal clear. Claire laughed and hurried me to use the towel and lay on the bed, stomach down and on my knees. I guessed what was going to happen, but I still gulped when I looked at Claire. After she restrains me again, she went to the closet and she skilfully puts a strap-on. A fucking strap-on with a vibrating dildo attached! She grabs some gel and she puts on her right hand, a thin rubber glove. By placing some gel on two fingers, I guessed what she was going to do.

 

“Now, just relax while I teach your sphincter how to behave.”

 

She placed the towel on the sheet, under my dick. Next, I felt one of her fingers caressing my butt hole. Slowly and gently, she pressed in. Rotating, going in and out, it was making me feel good. I felt then a stretch. Seems she was using two fingers next. The feeling became even better so I had a hard-on. She noticed it and she went for my balls and dick with her free hand. Another stretch. Three fingers now? She made it so slow and so gentle that it became amazingly good. I was drooling over the pillow and moaning like crazy. I felt her fingers leaving my ass and I back down a little, asking for more. Something larger and vibrating was pressing me. I looked back and Claire was on my back, getting ready to fuck me. I was afraid of that thing but when Claire saw the look on my face, she just smiled and said:

 

“You are going to like it, don't worry. I'm very good and gentle with this.”

 

And she then thrust all in! Her gentle part went out of the window! She even put the vibration to the maximum and she was grabbing my dick very hard and piercing my back with her fingernails of the other hand. Like that, she thrust me over and over. Again, and again, in and out, no stop. I heard her moaning also, so I guessed that the strap-on had a vibrating part over her clit. She fucked me for so long that I lost track of time and the number of times I came. Fortunately, the towel was there or I had to sleep over my own cum.

She finally screamed from her orgasm. Finally! I felt the vibration stop and she takes out the strap-on from inside of me. She took the towel from under my dick, cleaning the last drop.

She gave me some slack and told me to lay on my back again, which I did. I was well restrained again. I saw her taking out the strap-on and clean it very thoroughly.

After the lights went out, I was alone again.

 

…

 

I woke up with someone shaking me. When I opened my eyes, I saw the brunette looking at me with a small smile. She caressed my face.

 

“Hello, I'm Isabelle Lightwood. Izzy for my owner.  Master Claire ordered me to keep you company for a while. She was pleased and she decided to give you a reward.”.

 

I thought that I had nothing to lose, so I tried to persuade her:

 

 “You could at least let me out. I don't want to be here, any longer.”

 

She looked at me, caressed my face and she said:

 

“You really should just let yourself go. Master Claire treats very well her Slaves. And even if she decides to sell you, she will make sure that your next Master will be good to you. I once was on this same bed, like you are now, and I tried to say to the slave that was talking to me, those same words. It took me 2 months to accept my new life. I'm a sex slave for 5 years now, and I was never this happy. Ever!”

 

It seems that I couldn't count on her help for escaping, so I just shook my head.

 

“I can't accept this. I just can't.”

 

 She smiled and she caressed my dick and said:

 

“For what I know, you are more into drugging random women and fuck their ass, but you must admit that you are having a lot of fun, being the one on the other side of the abusing.”

 

She had a point there. It pains me to admit that every time that Claire enters the room, I have a hard-on, thinking about what she will do next. The brunette kisses me and she goes for the door, saying:

 

“Times up. Maybe next time you waste less time on talking and more time on fucking me.”

 

 She turned off the lights and if I could, I would bang my head against the wall. Stupid!

 

**Night ????**

 

Two years have passed already. Izzy was right, once I let myself go and accept my new life, I became happier. It took me just one month of training every day, to become one of the best and more eager to please, sex slaves of Master Claire. I was sold by her after one year. According to her, she made a profit record with me.

I was bought by an eccentric Master, the famous painter, Magnus Bane, which I love deeply. He takes good care of me and he always makes sure that I come. As a Master, he doesn't need to be so thoughtful, but he once told me that a happy slave is more willing to provide his Master with better service.

Now, I'm on his bed, getting my ass pounded by his big and large dick. He made me come 3 times already, so as soon as he fills my butt with his sweet and warm cum, I need to make sure that he comes at least 6 times. Those were his orders for today and I will gladly obey.

 

**The End**


End file.
